


Cambio de perspectiva

by Nakuru



Category: Bakuman
Genre: Community: crack_and_roll, Español | Spanish, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quizás Fukuda también está en busca de un cambio de perspectiva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cambio de perspectiva

La suave brisa y el olor a mar invitan a que cualquiera se relaje y disfrute del paisaje que se extiende a un costado, pero mientras recorren la carretera Aoki mantiene su atención en Fukuda.

Es su primera cancelación desde que Aoki lo conoce y a pesar de eso está contento, haciendo comentarios ocasionales mientras acelera en su moto y riendo ocasionalmente.

Eso es anormal, mas Aoki no dice nada al respecto, al menos hasta que se detienen frente a una gasolinera que parece un oasis en medio de la nada.

—Tomemos un descanso aquí —indica Fukuda cuando lo hacen, sonriendo—. No será la típica tienda estirada que te gusta, pero tendrá que ser aquí.

Aoki ignora el comentario, se baja de la moto y se quita el casco, pasando después una mano por su cabello para verse presentable.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta, interrumpiendo a Fukuda cuando él pregunta qué quiere que traiga de beber y cuando él parece confundido, Aoki añade—: Es obvio que estás desanimado.

—¿Ah? ¿Quién crees que soy? —bufa Fukuda.

—Alguien cuyo manga fue cancelado —pronuncia Aoki, mirándolo a los ojos con seriedad— y que quiso viajar en compañía y sin ningún tipo de preparación al mar, a pesar de que todavía tiene que trabajar en los últimos capítulos y...

—Ya, ya te escuché —dice Fukuda, girando los ojos—. Y tú eres la que decidió acompañarme en mi aventura en vez de quedarte trabajando en un nuevo manga, ¿eh?

Aoki intenta no sonrojarse y mantiene su cabeza en alto, orgullosa.

—Yo ya entregué mi manuscrito para la próxima reunión.

—Claro, y no quieres buscar inspiración como yo —replica Fukuda y Aoki no puede decir nada para contradecirlo.

Las nuevas experiencias son importantes, dicen, y cuando está con Fukuda el mundo parece dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Y quizás Fukuda busca también un cambio de perspectiva; si es así, Aoki quiere ayudarlo.

—Me gustaría té frío —indica Aoki, apoyándose contra la moto en la que pronto continuarán su paseo.

Fukuda sonríe y comienza a andar a trote hacia el establecimiento.

—Entendido.


End file.
